This invention relates to improvements in spa covers with lifting devices and combines a spa cover and a lifting device, preferably of the type disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,599, issued Nov. 2, 1999. The spa cover lifting device of the referenced patent was further improved in U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,063, issued Dec. 12, 2000, which includes a spring assist for the pivotal lifting device that is preferred for the combination spa cover and lift unit of this invention.
The foldable spa cover and lift unit of this invention integrates the lifting device with a foldable spa cover to improve the appearance and functionality of the combination. In addition, the combined unit insures that the design of the lifting mechanism is coordinated with the design of a particular foldable spa cover.
Where a spa has an outer cabinet or housing spaced from an inner water container, an improved mounting system enables the mounting bracket for the side arms to be concealed by mounting to the inside of the cabinet or housing structure. The feature improves both the appearance and functionality of the spa cover and lift unit. The pivot mechanism is protected from the elements and the spring assist is isolated from inadvertent contact.
Spa covers come in a variety of different configurations adapted to conform to the open top of a spa. Typically, a heated spa has a spa structure or housing that supports an insulated spa cover to retain the heat of the spa water during periods of non-use. A conventional spa cover comprises a thick, insulated foam pad covered with a protective, impervious casing. Because the spa cover can become unwieldy, the modern spa cover is typically foldable along a center fold to facilitate removal and replacement. This folding feature of the modern spa cover was used to advantage in the spa cover lifting devices described in the referenced patent Nos. 5,974,599 and 6,158,063. A spa cover lifting device eases the burden of removing and replacing the spa cover by use of a pivoting lifting frame that is connected to the spa structure.
In previous embodiments the lifting device has a cross member that spans the spa cover and takes advantage of the fold in the cover to engage the cover when lifting the folded cover to a convenient vertical storage position or returning the folded cover from the storage position to the top of the spa. In such a system the lifting frame has two arms that are pivotally mounted to the spa structure and support a cross member over the top of the spa cover. Although not fixed to the spa cover, the lifting frame is effectively connected to the cover when the cover is folded over the cross member of the frame. During periods of non-use, when the cover is unfolded and lying flat on the top of the spa structure, the cross member rests on the top of the cover and detracts from the appearance of the cover. In certain instances the weight of the cross member and lifting arms can deform the top of the cover. Additionally, when the spa cover lifting frame is sold as a kit, the frame must be provided with adjustment mechanisms in order to adapt the frame to a particular cover and spa structure.
The integrated spa cover and lifting device of this invention enables the spa cover to be engaged at the sides thereby eliminating the unattractive and potentially damaging cross member. Additionally, with a part of the lifting mechanism incorporated into the cover, an adjustable cross member is not required and the frame parts are reduced in number and cost. In preferred embodiments of the improved combination spa cover and lifting device, the spa cover includes engagement sockets having a keyway for keying the lifting frame to the spa cover. In this manner, the spa cover and lifting device are sold as a package. This ensures that the lifting device sold with the spa cover is an authorized device and designed to maximize style and operability.
In the embodiments having the concealed mounting brackets for the side arms, the mounting brackets can be pre-mounted in the spa structure to integrate the lifting device with the spa as well as with the cover. This integration of authorized components can be issued by inclusion of a keyway in the mounting bracket. In this manner, the integrated assembly can be sold as a unit, or, the cover and spa can be sold with plugs in the lift arm sockets, and the lift device offered as an option. Later installation requires removal of the plugs and insertion of the keyed side arms.
These and other features of the improved spa cover and lift unit will become apparent from the following summary and detailed description of the preferred embodiments.